deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cammy VS Sonya/@comment-26561766-20160811133418
With that new fighting game themed Death Battles, I wondered if the rivalries of Street Fighter x Tekken would result if they were actual DB : Akuma VS Ogre : Akuma without a doubt Guile & Abel VS Heihachi & Kuma : don’t know enough Guile & Abel, but I think Heihachi could take both of them, and Kuma will definitely a great help. M. Bison & Juri VS Heihachi & Kuma : Thinking Bison & Juri. Heihachi will most likely have trouble against Bison, add to that Juri and the fact that here Kuma will not be a great help (and is outclassed by both Bison & Juri). Ryu & Ken VS Kazuya & Nina : Most likely Ryu & Ken. In a one-on-one, Nina can be beaten by both, and in the other hand Kazuya can beat both. If Nina is taken out, Kazuya will not be able to keep up with both Ryu and Ken. Chun-Li & Cammy VS Asuka & Lili : Chun-Li & Cammy stomps. Chun-Li & Cammy VS Jin & Xiaoyu : Close. Xiaoyu is nowhere close to Chun-Li or even Cammy, but Jin can potentially take both Chun-Li and Cammy, due to Devil Jin. Sagat & Dhalsim VS Paul & Law : A close one too. Paul has been able to beat Kuma and Ancient Ogre. In the other hand, Sagat has been defeated by Ryu, but can keep up with him. It wil most likely going to who’s the better team, and despite Paul & Law’s friendship, Dhalsim is just better in terms of attitude and abilities. So Sagat and Dhalsim. Zangief & Rufus VS Bob & Julia : Definitely Zangief & Rufus. Bob is near to featless, and Julia isn’t even close to what can throw Zangief, so if we add Rufus it’s over. Vega & Balrog VS Yoshimitsu & Raven : I don’t know Balrog enough. But I can see this go either way, perhaps slightly in favor of the Tekken side, due to the speed. Rolento & Ibuki VS King & Marduk: Most likely Rolento & Ibuki due to speed and arsenal. Sakura & Blanka VS Lars & Alisa : Lars & Alisa wins. Better in strenght, durability, weaponry and can keep up with Blanka in speed. Moreover Lars is no stranger to electric power. Poison & Hugo VS Steve & Hwoarang : Don’t know Poison & Hugo enough, but I think it’s close. Hwoarang’s win against Jin is a good feat and Steve is really good too, but Poison & Hugo are a really good team. Guy & Cody VS Bryan & Jack-X : Giving this to Guy & Cody due to the superior speed of Guy, and Cody os able to keep up in strenght with Jack & Bryan. Moreover, Guy and Cody are a far better team. Elena & Dudley VS Christie & Lei : don’t know enough about Elena and Dudley. Lei has impressive feats, but Christie is near featless, so I don’t think Lei would be able to keep up with both Elena & Dudley at the same time if Christie dies. (M. Bison & Juri VS Jin & Xiaoyu : most likely Bison & Juri, due to Xiaoyu being useless here and Jin being unable to fight both at the same time)